CONTACTO
by Mihll
Summary: Prólogo: Aunque la vida los separa, el amor perdura.
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. El siguiente fanfic es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**CONTACTO**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

**Prólogo**

o

Sentía mucho dolor y ya no sabía qué hacer. Su padre le hubiera dicho que llorar era bueno, parte de un ser humano, pero que el dolor guardado como el mayor de los tesoros era una opción que ningún miembro de la milicia debía considerar, porque los hacía débiles.

Erguida frente a Gloval, sentía como los cimientos de su posición comenzaban a convertirse en polvo.

—Ya lo he decidido, Lisa—pausadamente inhaló humo de su pipa y la miró con detenimiento sin poder adivinar su reacción—.Te quedas en tierra—dijo finalmente.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No es cuestión de tiempo, Lisa. Has perdido capacidades y no te considero competente para asumir el mando de ninguna nave—Lisa palideció—. Sí, te estoy quitando tu mando y no es algo que yo quiero hacer, mi juicio es el que me obliga.

—Entiendo, señor.

Tras sus palabras Lisa sólo dejó tras de sí el sonido de sus fuertes pisadas. De pronto se encontraba viendo la fortaleza desde el borde del lago, un nuevo turno había concluido y lo que menos quería era llegar a casa.

La noche anterior se había registrado nevada más terrible del año y, aunque ahora la tempestad sólo era historia pasada, era imposible tratar de evitar el frío invernal en las calles, de modo que el grueso abrigo que llevaba encima estorbaba en vez de otorgarle la tibieza necesaria. Pero quería, a pesar del frío, de que sus pies con aquél calzado reglamentario se helaran hasta el punto de no sentir sus dedos, estar allí, ver como a las seis en punto la iluminación del SDF-1 se encendía brindando un espectáculo multicolor.

Se acercó al barandal protector, tiró la nieve acumulada, y contra ella recargó su pesada existencia.

_"Él y yo...hace un año..."_

En el mismo punto y a la misma hora había estado con él conversando sobre muchas cosas y ambos habían abierto sus corazones, entonces hubo comprendido que aún después de mucho tiempo conociéndolo sentía que sabía muy poco de su interior.

—Te vas a resfriar.

Se giró hacia Claudia y le sonrió.

— ¿Cuándo volviste?

—Hace escasos minutos. No te encontré en la base y supuse que estabas aquí—Lisa amplió aún más su sonrisa. — ¿Acaso creías que te dejaría sola?

De pronto se encontraron caminando calle abajo, rumbo a las cajita de zapatos que compartían de vez en cuando. Claudia llevaba tiempo lejos de Ciudad Macross, había sido reasignada a un puesto administrativo en Ciudad Granito y se sentía contenta de estar alejada, ya que no hubiese sabido lidiar con la amargura tras los horrendos sucesos ocurridos en la ciudad.

—¿Y entonces?—ya habían andado varios minutos Lisa se mantenía en silencio.

—Mañana se cumplirán seis meses—dijo mientras hurgaba en el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo buscando algo.

—Entonces será oficial—vio a Lisa asentir—.Y... ¿podremos hablar de ello?

Un paso del tiempo lento y en soledad le habían enseñado a mantenerse en silencio, jamás hubo enjuiciado a su mejor amiga cuando la necesitaba, ni pretendía hacerlo.

Suspiró deteniéndose, por fin su mano dio con lo que buscaba.

—¡Bingo!

Enseguida Claudia se vio con un papelillo arrugado en la palma de su mano, lo curioso del caso era que su amiga guardase algo en esas condiciones.

—¿Qué es? —Leyó una combinación de números y alzó la vista al rostro emocionado de Lisa.

—Eso—apuntando el papel con su dedo—, eso es mi pasaje al conocimiento.

—¿Conocimiento a qué? —preguntó con actitud de regaño, temía que algo no andaba bien con ella, estaba demasiado extraña.

—Una conspiración—dijo en susurro viendo hacia todos lados.

Claudia se fue halada, y sintiendo la tibieza del aliento de su amiga en sus oídos oyó algo que le provocó risas.

—¿Rick? ¿Minmei? ¿Conspiración? —continuó riendo ante la seriedad de su interlocutora— ¡Dios Lisa! Tú sabes mejor que yo que aquí no hubo conspiración alguna. Rick murió en el cumplimiento del deber.

—¿Y si le tendieron una trampa? —habló con coraje y dolor—.Fue en esa misión directo a la muerte. Era un reactor nuclear, pudieron haberlo manipulado cuando sabían que irían.

—Nadie sabía que aquella sería su ruta; es más, nadie sabía que ese reactor aún existía bajo, cómo podrían haberlo averiguarlo si decidiste enviarlos por allí en último minuto.

Lisa retrocedió un paso al sentirse atacada.

—Me estás diciendo que yo tuve la culpa. —su mano instintivamente llegó a presionar su pecho.

— ¿Lisa qué te pasa? —Claudia regañó. La aludida movió la cabeza negativamente. —Es todo tan…raro en ti…

Claudia jamás se acostumbraría a una Lisa como la que tenía en frente y, aunque le nacía darle una cachetada para volverla a la realidad se acercó y la estrechó contra sí como a una niña. Tan pronto sintió que se aferraba a ella como una niña pequeña dio riendas sueltas a una actitud maternal.

Mientras veía como los primeros copos de nieve caían libremente augurando una noche gélida, determinó que todos los planes para el día siguiente se suspendían.

o

Había nevado durante toda la noche, las capas de nieve formaban una alfombra blanquecina que se extendía por toda la ciudad.

Lisa estaba asomada en la ventana, una taza de café negro humeaba sobre la mesa. Ella estaba en pijamas, el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana y la idea de regresar al cuarto a vestirse se había desvanecido por completo. Claudia esperaba imitando a una estatua que a brazos cruzados se recargaba al lado del vano de la puerta de la cocina.

—Un conocido me dijo que Minmei guardaba un secreto y Rick está involucrado directamente—Lisa dijo finalmente, suspirando.

— ¿Un conocido?

—Bueno, un investigador privado para ser exacta.

—Lo contrataste. —Lisa había desatado su interés y ahora quería saber dónde terminaba todo.

—Ella desapareció de la faz de la tierra días después de…—volvió el rostro hacia la morena—, ella se ocultaba y yo la encontré.

—¿Sabes qué oculta? —Lisa negó, y lo suponía. —Lisa cariño, no sé qué está pasando por tu cabecita, pero…

—Anoche oficialmente me quitaron el mando de mi nave.

Claudia tragó saliva y le quedó una sensación muy amarga, sobre todo porque Lisa lo decía con tanta simpleza que daba la impresión que no importaba.

—Lisa no es posible.

—No me molesta. Quiero seguir el rastro de Minmei hasta saber el secreto que guarda.

—Estás obsesionada—alzó sus manos al cielo en un gesto de cansancio y terminó tomándose la cabeza—. Estás mal, ¡estás loca!

—No, sólo busqué quedarme en tierra para poder seguir con mi investigación.

—No es posible.

Claudia se perdió al interior de la cocina, no estaba deseosa de seguir oyendo algo que le parecía una real estupidez; sin embargo, regresó más pronto de lo pensado, con el periódico del día en sus manos.

— ¿Quieres saber cuál es el secreto?

Lisa asintió y ella le entregó el noticiario, en primera plana se destacaba el avanzado embarazo de la reina del canto. Lisa se quedó sin aliento.

—Quizás ahí esté el secreto, ¿no crees? —le quitó el periódico y la miró con dureza—Echas a perder tu vida por un hombre que jamás mereció tus lágrimas y aquí tienes la prueba.

—No lo creo.

Claudia le restregó la noticia en la cara apuntando las letras más destacadas en primera plana tras comprobar que ella no había leído realmente.

—Aquí, aquí ella confiesa que es el hijo de Hunter, el héroe de la reconstrucción.

Lisa se concentró en Minmei, en su figura que destacaba un abultado vientre. La pregunta surgió instantáneamente en su mente -¿Será realmente de Rick?- La respuesta era simple, lo sabía.

—Ellos estuvieron juntos un mes antes, él mismo me lo dijo. —confesó resignada.

Claudia retomó la lectura—Tiene siete meses, podríamos decir que coincide.

En pocos minutos Lisa se vio de regreso en su habitación tratando de elegir un traje entre muchos del mismo diseño, color y tamaño, como la muestra misma de una desesperación que comenzaba a consumirla. Y sí, odiaba a Minmei. Por primera vez en la vida la odiaba.

—Ella tiene algo de Rick y yo no. —se quejó en voz alta.

—Ella se quedó con algo de él y no duda en divulgarlo, orgullosa.

—Ella, ella...—enfrentó a Claudia, temía que se estaba burlando y fue difícil aceptar que hasta sonreía complacida al fastidiarla—¡Qué rayos te pasa!

—Minmei siempre fue más lista que tú en cosas del amor, te quitó a Rick, se quedó con algo mucho más que un recuerdo, y se atreve a presentarse justo hoy con la noticia para hacer saber al mundo que está orgullosa y feliz, no como tú, una amargada que al parecer no sabe perder. Y yo tenía otra impresión de ti, creí que eras otra y estoy decepcionada.

—¿Eso es lo que pasa?—Su voz se quebró—Pues no me importa.

—Te importa—se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros, viéndola a la cara, tenía un plan y sólo quería verla reaccionar—. Te importa, Lisa Hayes.

—¡No!

—¿Dónde está la Lisa que yo conocí?—Ni Claudia reconocía su propio tono de voz, prácticamente estaba gritando.

—Ella—desvió la vista hacia el portarretratos con la fotografía de Rick —, ella se perdió cuando Rick murió.

Por fin Claudia lo había conseguido, Lisa comenzaba a derramar lágrimas verdaderas, dejaba salir aquél dolor que llevaba consigo a todas partes y no la dejaba respirar. Como la noche anterior, la atrajo contra sí y le permitió llorar abiertamente hasta el cansancio.

o

Los coches enfilaban por la calle circulando a una velocidad muy lenta que se hacía insoportable. Lisa asomaba la cabeza de vez en cuando sólo para comprobar que la línea de vehículos se extendía por varias cuadras, no podía entender cómo se habían reunido tantos interesados yendo hacia una ceremonia privada.

—Amigos de la señorita Minmei—el conductor aclaró, e inmediatamente atrajo la atención de sus pasajeras. Curvó una sonrisa, y ellas simplemente no podían ver los ojos de diversión que se ocultaban tras sus gafas oscuras.

—No sabía que Gloval se había vuelto tan condescendiente—comentó Claudia.

—Todos hemos cambiado, y mucho—Dijo Lisa sonando hastiada—. Y supongo que debemos adaptarnos a los cambios.

—Simplemente no me acostumbro a muchas cosas, pero puedo tolerarlo.

El conductor, un hombre moreno y alto, continuaba sonriendo mientras veía la expresión de Lisa a través del reflejo del espejo retrovisor del Jeep.

—Tuvo una mala noche—opinó él, Lisa se molestó un poco y trató de cubrir los vestigios de su mal momento—.Entiendo. Disculpe Señora.

Lisa volvió a asomarse, la larga línea de coches confinados a una estrecha vía delimitada por montones de nieve a cada costado parecía no moverse.

—¿Si caminamos?—propuso.

Tardaron más de lo debido en su dificultosa caminata, aún así consiguieron ingresar a la base con tiempo. Se instalaron en primera fila en un auditorio preparado para la ocasión, desde allí ambas observaban muchos movimientos y discusiones donde la preocupación era evidente.

Sammy se acercó.

—Lisa haz algo, el Almirante Gloval no está por ningún lado.

Claudia y Lisa se miraron, sonrieron como en un común acuerdo.

—No está muy lejos, eso te lo aseguro.—respondió Lisa.

—Déjalo en paz, en circunstancias como éstas siempre le gusta estar a solas con su pipa.  
Las cosas siempre habían sido así, no era posible erradicar las malas costumbres en un hombre adulto, y Gloval era un hombre que a veces amaba demasiado la privacidad cuando deseaba pensar en asuntos muy delicados.

—Voy a creerles, pero...

—Largo.—Lisa ordenó secamente.

Una hora más tarde la sala estaba repleta de gente, tanto que no había espacio para un alma más. Maistroff no sabía qué hacer, se le veía mirado desesperadamente a Vanessa, una aterrada Vanessa que se sobresaltaba cada vez que debía gesticular una negativa.  
Se suponía que era una ceremonia privada, se suponía que Gloval debía estar a la cabeza frente al micrófono, y todo daba un vuelco. Para rematar un día que comenzaba con cambios de planes radicales Minmei se acercaba a Maistroff como un índice que pediría la palabra.

— ¿Por qué tuve que venir? —Lisa se recriminó, estaba segura poder lidiar con la ceremonia, incluso con la misma Minmei, pero sinceramente no podía con esa enorme barriga, el dolor comenzaba a arder y le quemaba por dentro.

_"Un bebé, un bebé de ella con Rick"_

Fue capaz de tolerar tan solo un par de minutos mientras Minmei hablaba, se levantó, ni siquiera miró a Claudia, se marchó cargando el peso de un llanto contenido, avanzó presurosa hasta alcanzar el exterior; respiró una profunda bocanada de aire, se dijo que volvería, que era cuestión de recobrar un poco la compostura.

—¿Qué podría decir o hacer para que vuelvas a ser la Lisa Hayes de siempre?—Lisa se giró sobresaltada—Dime. Lisa.

¿Qué podría decir o hacer?

Lisa supo enseguida lo que quería para sentirse mejor; se acercó y se apoyó contra su pecho, él la abrazó sosteniendo una rigidez propia del caos que inundaba en su interior.

Luego de un largo rato, Lisa preguntó: — ¿Por qué no está allí adentro? Todos lo buscan desesperados.

Un largo silencio.

—Aún no me has respondido—consiguió su atención, se encontró con sus ojos que le indicaron que no habría respuesta—.De acuerdo. Voy a alejarte de aquí, de lo que te provoca dolor, quiero recuperarte.

Lisa simplemente asintió, y comenzó a dejarse guiar por un camino que no tenía un camino definido. Al siguiente día, todos se enterarían de su inesperada reasignación.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Estoy de regreso, al menos por el momento.

He tenido un año de locos, hasta mi muso me abandonó por completo. No pretendo alargame con palabrerías, sólo quiero decirles que he decidido compartir este nuevo fanfic, una extraña idea que no me quiso dejar en paz. No me pregunten por fics que no completé, siguen en el mismo estado de hace un año y esperan que mi poca inspiración regrese.

Saludos desde Chile.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Advertencia:** No acostumbro a seguir íntegramente la cronología y/o estándares de la historia original, de lo contrario no sería divertido. Si no te agrada la idea, simplemente deja de leer.

* * *

**CONTACTO**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

o

La vida en la lejanía había resultado más simple de lo que creyó, era normal extrañar a sus seres queridos y a veces detestar esa restricción impuesta por el alto mando, pero si la razón de su presencia en la frontera era para un bien mayor que su propio beneficio al final de cada jornada no había quejas.

Solía despertarse muy temprano, llevar a cabo una rutina de ejercicios reglamentarios, seguido por un buen baño, una ducha, y dar un recorrido por las instalaciones.

Habían partido trabajando en el interior de una simple nave de diseño Zentradie, en un comienzo era normal para todo ver que las faenas eran extensas y tediosas en recintos con poco espacio; luego, vino el tiempo de salir al exterior, al espacio mismo donde comenzaron a ensamblarse uno a uno compartimentos. Cada día, ella se había detenido a ver como una fuerza combinada de hombres y máquinas trabajaban para dar forma a un proyecto ambicioso, al principio sólo pequeñas partes se unieron para conformar un corredor que no era nada más que otra plataforma de trabajo, con el paso de los meses la idea ya tenía forma. Una estación espacial, una plataforma para proyectarse hacia parte del universo inexplorado.

Su mano se estiró hasta alcanzar la tasa de café humeante sobre la consola, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro recorriendo cada una de las letras de un reporte detallado sobre vuelo de reconocimiento.

—Un día de estos va a quemarse, Capitana.

Jake había hablado, como todos los días en señal de advertencia. Lisa negó con la cabeza—No será hoy.

Tres años en la frontera del sistema conocido había agotado a muchos, tenía al menos dos listas de gente que decidió poner fin a su estancia y devolverse a la tierra en los transportes de aprovisionamiento. No los culpaba, la mayoría eran jóvenes no muy acostumbrados al confinamiento, y no eran militares, por lo que la opción de desertar era un beneficio.

Su último sorbo de café bajó por su garganta mientras leía una observación dirigida a su persona.

— ¿Qué día es hoy en la tierra? —consultó.

Esa habitación semi-ovalada cobró vida de pronto, varias cabezas se alzaron en forma simultánea y expresiones confundidas se repitieron en seis de los ocho allí presentes, sólo uno conocía la respuesta.

—Es viernes, cinco de abril del año dos mil diecisiete—curvando una reluciente sonrisa—. Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—Muchas felicidades, Teniente Harrison.

Mientras el resto se levantaba y le saludaba, ella volvió a bajar la cabeza, presionó un botón en su consola y moderó el volumen.

Por un largo rato oyó el sonido de la estática, hacía una semana había sucedido un hito y aunque en los días siguientes el hecho no se repitió la duda sobre la veracidad de lo que oyó persistía.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba en la frontera jamás habían tenido que lidiar con el fantasma de los sucesivos ataques, de tal forma ya casi había olvidado la sensación de sentirse al filo de las presiones y lamentos por recursos perdidos. La frontera, su hogar, era mucho más de lo podría haber esperado en años viviendo en la tierra.

—Hoy será otro grandioso día en el paraíso—Dijo poniendo fin a la transmisión.

—No sé como lo resiste—opinó una chica delgada de origen oriental, lo más cercano en parecido que tenía a la otrora estrella del canto—. Daría todo por salir de aquí y respirar aire puro, ése de verdad que teníamos en la tierra.

—Yo también Yun—Se levantó y estiró descuidadamente, dejó la pila de papeles en orden sobre su asiento y acomodó su cabello en una coleta, sus ojos fueron atraídos por el gesto nervioso de ella, mordiéndose las uñas casi con desesperación—. Es antihigiénico. Deberías controlarlo.

La última nota en el reporte le demandaba un momento en solitario, de la sala de controles fue directo a su pequeña oficina; dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio, se echó en su asiento y enlazó sus dedos tras la nuca.

—Gloval va a ser destituido…

Él era terco y siempre se salía con las suyas, por ello entendía que en su larga trayectoria militar se hiciera de enemigos aún más peligroso que el propio Zentradie. Lo recordó en sus últimos días en la tierra, cuando cogió su mano y la condujo hasta el transporte que días más tarde la llevaría al satélite fábrica donde se reunió con Breetai, y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿qué habría sido de ella si eso no hubiese sucedido, más aún, si ella no se hubiese dejado llevar para salir del profundo agujero donde se estaba hundiendo?

Desprendió sus zapatos de los pies y elevó estos hasta posarlos sobre el escritorio.

Un año más en la frontera y todo estaría listo. Pero el tiempo corría distinto en ese lugar, finalmente estos tres años en realidad eran poco más de cuatro años en la tierra. Si sacaba cuentas, era probable que Claudia tuviera dos o tres más arrugas que la última vez que la vio y se le hacía divertido pensarlo. Envejecía, como ella, como todo en el universo.

Su alarma sonó, era tiempo de erguirse, acomodarse el uniforme e inspeccionar la sala de mantenimiento.

o

Los vasos se alzaron, ella comenzó a registrar los rostros de cada uno de los asistentes a esa cena. Si alguna vez se asustó de tener que ir a la profundidad del espacio con un grupo de gente que parecían niños inexpertos, podría decir que se sentía orgullosa de verles un poco más maduros; mayor experiencia vendría en su tiempo justo, y aunque odiara pensarlo siquiera un momento, ésta llegaría tras superar conflictos.

— ¡Por la Capitana Hayes!

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento hacia Seloy Deparra, una Zentradie que parecía provenir de la misma escuela de Miriya, una mujer que respetaba reglas y se adecuaba fielmente al comportamiento terrestre, la mejor piloto, una líder de escuadrón innata, recomendada por el mismísimo Breetai.

—Disfruten hoy, con moderación los que tienen servicio en el primer turno de mañana.

Bebió de su vaso y dejó atrás toda la algarabía que se desató con su ausencia, anduvo por los gigantescos pasillos de esa nave alienígena, contando cada uno de los pasos, llegó a su puesto de trabajo, se sentó, encendió el radio el viejo radio que estaba pronto a ser eliminado del tablero.

Un par de minutos después había una respuesta.

—Mujer, te esperaba.

Suspiró. Debía ordenar su mente e intentar controlar su ansiedad por el saber, debía contestar con calma, omitir toda imprudencia; esto era nuevo, se estaba enfrentando a algo inesperado, la continuación de una charla que dejó inconclusa,

—Buenas noches desconocido—respondió tranquilamente—, no imaginé encontrarte.

—Yo diría que sí; estás aquí y sé que quieres respuestas a muchas preguntas—Lisa se removió en su asiento, no sabía qué decir— ¿Y bien?

Ni el tiempo ni experiencia le habían enseñado a lidiar con alguien sin rostro, era difícil elaborar una frase para continuar y toda pregunta ante el miedo de una posible malinterpretación se quedaba atorada en su garganta.

—¿Quién eres?—se oyó una risa ligera—Divertido, ¿no?

—Me divierten los dependientes de la protocultura.

Lisa frunció el entrecejo, muy intrigada por la actitud despectiva.

— ¿Quién eres?—un prolongado silencio le indicaba que su interlocutor no estaba dispuesto a responder, y en vista de la posibilidad de hallarse frente a un posible enemigo sus dedos se posaron en el botón de apagado, pero no fue capaz de completar la acción.

—Muy bien, sigues allí y eso significa que te intereso.

Un suspiro de Lisa flotó en la sala, recordó que estaba violando los procedimientos y que cualquier retraso en la oportuna advertencia podría significar poner en riesgo la vida de todo.

— ¿Estás lejos?

—Sólo un poco.

— ¿Y ése solo un poco tiene unidad de medida?

Su interlocutor se tomó su tiempo. —Si es medido en tiempo, estoy a solo unos minutos de ti, y si es en distancia estoy a metros de ti.

—Habla en concreto—evidenciaba su miedo y angustia, a menos que tuviesen transportes muy avanzados significaba que alguien los acechaba. Él no contestó—. De acuerdo, hablaremos tarde o temprano.

Cortó la comunicación, pero se quedó de pie mirando como la luz roja al lado del botón parpadeaba, su interlocutor insistía en mantener el contacto. Dio un paso atrás cubriéndose la boca, a tientas buscó sus auriculares sobre el tablero, al encontrarlos se los colocó con una torpeza inusitada; abrió todos los canales de comunicación interno tras constatar una distorsión que aparecía en unas de las pantallas de radar frente a ella.

Dentro de la estación, su voz retumbo. —Todo el personal a su puesto de combate. Esto no es un simulacro.

o

Los reportes de los escuadrones de reconocimiento comprobaban la nula actividad en el sector. Lisa sentía el corazón acelerado, sus manos tensamente empuñadas sobre la consola, la rigidez de su cuerpo, las palabras de un maldito dando vueltas por su cabeza.

¿Blanco de una broma de un estúpido aburrido?

Imposible. Su intuición indicaba que no estaba equivocada y sus oídos no la engañaban, la voz era extraña, el acento muy distinto con un tono demasiado ronco, había trabajado parte de su vida tras un tacnet y no creía ser experta en el reconocimiento de acentos, pero definitivamente éste jamás lo había oído.

Pero juro que encerraré al bromista si lo hay—siseó entre dientes mientras azotaba la consola asustando a su equipo que estaban tan tensos como ella.

El día siguió su ritmo y acabó muy lento, la gente comenzaba a retirarse rápidamente, pronto la gran sala de control estaría en manos de una sola persona. Lisa se sentó, dispuesta a quedarse atenta a las transmisiones por el radio, de alguna manera estaba resuelta a comprobar su teoría que en el fondo le daría credibilidad frente al alto mando de la tierra, a los que ya estaban considerando como una manada de cretinos inmisericordes que había adoptado una política vana. Poco tiempo había bastado para que las cosas se salieran de control, lo que no tenía sentido alguno, a Gloval no le gustaba esa dirección de la RDF.

El botón rojo en la vieja consola comenzó a parpadear, consciente de que Jacobo se preparaba para tomar el turno largo y estaba parado justo a sus espaldas contemplando las pantallas mientras sorbía de su enorme tazón de café, entabló la conexión.

—Hola desconocido—Evidentemente la curiosidad de Jacobo se iba a despertar, aunque todo estaba condicionado a una respuesta, pero lo sabía, estaba al otro lado, aguadando como si supiera que no estaba sola. —Lo siento.

La pregunta flotó en el aire, luego hubo una respuesta. —Me equivoqué—no había ningún toque de emoción en la voz.

— ¿En qué?—Jacobo se movió.

—A veces lo olvido, tu tiempo corre de forma muy distinto al mío—Lisa suspiró aliviada—. No me he familiarizado aún con su forma de comunicación, mi interpretación es deficiente.

Lisa se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que Jacobo estaba a su lado, su mano tembló y la tentación de cortar el contacto se hizo presente; él negó con la cabeza.

—Hay mucho que debes contarme de ti. —dijo Lisa intentando sonar segura.

—No esta vez.

—No entiendo, pensé que querías hablar.

—Sí, charlar contigo.

—Espera.

Nuevamente el sonido de la estática. Jacobo apagó el radio.

—No preguntaré—dijo él viéndola fijamente.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?—él asintió —Ve por mi café.

Se deshizo de la presencia no grata y un poco más calmada encendió el radio.

—Quisiera saber tu nombre, si es que tienes uno—pausa prolongada—.Entonces adiós.

o

El radio había silenciado completamente cualquier tipo de transmisión, las personas más inteligentes del equipo de avanzada no podían precisar con exactitud si hubo realmente alguien comunicándose a través de una frecuencia que se suponía muerta. Pero Lisa simplemente insistía en la veracidad de los hechos, hubo más que coincidencia en el cruce de palabras entre ella y alguien más.

Para distraerse un poco a veces Lisa solía ir a la cafetería que se había adecuado en la estación, uno de los primeros recintos en uso que tenía una espectacular vista al espacio a través de una enorme ventana transparente de fondo, y desde allí se asomaba a observar los movimientos aislados del exterior entre las rocas que se agrupaban a la distancia moviéndose con una lentitud insoportablemente lenta. Quizás un meteoro desintegrado que ahora mantenía su trayectoria conformando una molesta interferencia a las ondas de radares, o un potencial sitio para preparar una emboscada, podía ser cualquier cosa, simplemente estaba frente a ellos y se transformaba en la razón de fastidio de los escuadrones de reconocimiento que se quejaban constantemente de los daños que sus naves recibían cada vez que entraban allí.

Y después de muchas semanas sin actividad, aún se mantenía alerta al radio, pendiente del regreso de la estática y sus particulares pausas donde aparecía la voz. Se estiró por tercera vez en lo que iba de la jornada y echó un vistazo a su personal concentrado en las funciones de un día extremadamente tranquilo. Sí, todo estaba en calma pero muchos mentalmente contaban las horas, los minutos, y hasta los segundos para que por las transmisiones de algún piloto pidiendo rescate, entonces despertaban un poco del mutismo y había movimiento.

—Tres horas. Cinco minutos más y se rompe un nuevo record—Lisa dijo desatando las risas, y ella pensó que así estaba mejor ya que de pronto creía que la vida parecía extinguirse en ese apartado lugar.

Indudablemente todo era mejor cuando reían, la belleza propia de la juventud en ese lugar afloraba y la magia de un lugar de trabajo grato retornaba. Sus pensamientos volaron hacia la tierra, preguntándose qué sería del trío terrible, si aún estarían juntas, si aún conservaban aquella chispa que las hacía tan especiales...Y la pequeña Dana, si no se equivocaba estaba llegando a la edad escolar. En otras circunstancias le hubiera gustado quedarse con ella y apadrinarla, aunque fue superior la idea de que ella a falta de sus padres quedara bajo la tutoría una familia formada y nadie mejor que los Grant para ella, porque conocía a Claudia y sabía de qué tela estaban hechos ella y su hermano Vince.

Suspiró reclinándose completamente en su sillón visualizando la interferencia que se provocaba en las pantallas de radares debido a las rocas en constante movimiento, su personal susurraba y reían en voz baja, a cada instante las apuestas iban subiendo debido a la osadía de más de alguno. De pronto sucedió, la luz en el radio parpadeó una vez. Sonrió mientras se colocaba sus auriculares y pulsó el botón en la consola. Esperó.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas—dijo finalmente cuando supo que no le iban a hablar—, ya me he preguntado si eres una especie de ente psíquico.

Una estruendosa risa se desató al otro lado de la línea, pero estaba segura, era él, su mente había memorizado el tono de su voz y no podía equivocarse.

—Si quieres hablamos más tarde cuando esté sola. —añadió.

—Mejor así, no quiero atraer la atención de nadie.

Y aunque a Lisa se le hizo señas de no cortar el contacto, procedió.

—Pero ni siquiera alcanzamos a iniciar la triangulación. —Yun protestó.

—Él lo sabía—encogiéndose de hombros.

Las ventajas de ser el oficial con mayor rango allí, era que debía rendir cuentas solo al alto mando de la tierra y a nadie más; sabía que con ello hacía un uso malicioso de su poder, y no le molestaba comenzar a romper reglas por primera vez en su carrera.

Tras dejar el centro de mando esa tarde fue directo a su cama, comenzó a evaluar una nueva y sorprendente situación que le molestaba desde el momento mismo en que la voz tras el radio volvió a inundar sus sentidos, se preguntó si era normal sentir un revoloteo en su estómago y en cierta forma, algo muy parecido al sentimiento de felicidad, ¿o era acaso que su completa curiosidad estaba despierta del todo?

Durmió un poco, regresó al centro de mando donde Jacobo y otro discutían sobre cosas triviales, se sentó a esperar.

_"La vida en la tierra se ha vuelto tan simple"_

Las palabras de Henry Gloval refiriéndose al rumbo que habían tomado las instituciones que comenzaban a apoderarse de cada ciudad existente.

Durante toda la historia de la tierra siempre había alguien que deseaba tomar el poder para sí instaurando un régimen que inducía a la gente a creer que el símbolo de la libertad eran los números que representaban la cantidad de armas disponibles, y se olvidaban de cosas más importantes. La tierra estaba condenada a ser regida por el GTU cuyo poder estaba quedando en manos de unos cuantos hombres que dominaban más la política que las verdaderas estrategias relegando a la RDF a un plano netamente secundario, y era allí donde la principal cabeza perdía toda autoridad sobre las decisiones importantes. Gloval, un hombre de muchas batallas en el cuerpo no podía sobrevivir a los tiempos que se avecinaban, no podía imaginarlo tras un escritorio, pues era precisamente dentro de las jaulas donde los leones perdían toda la voluntad de vida.

—¿Alguna vez se han arrepentido de haber tomado este camino?—consultó deseosa de romper el silencio.

Jacobo y Quinto Montero despegaron la atención de sus funciones y la miraron.

—Alguien tiene que proteger a nuestros seres amados—dijo Quinto—, estoy aquí porque con lo que yo haga habré cooperado para que mis hermanas y madre en la tierra tengan una vida tranquila.

—¿Pero no te has cuestionado el motivo real por el que estamos aquí? Me refiero a que llegamos a esta parte de la galaxia con la intensión de ampliar nuestros horizontes y no nos movilizamos con la finalidad de buscar calidad de vida para nuestra gente. Cierto es que no nos mueve una actitud hostil, pero la experiencia nos dice que no estamos solos, que hay otros en el espacio y si se ven invadidos van a responder con hostilidad.

—Es como si de pronto llegase alguien a la tierra, nosotros no defenderíamos—acotó Jacobo.

—Exacto teniente.

—Pero de cualquier forma amo mi trabajo, me agrada estar aquí, no me imagino una vida distinta a ser militar aún cuando en mi vida no tenga que estar en medio de una misma batalla—Quinto dijo en su defensa.

—Espero no tengamos otro episodio como el que ya vivimos.

—Yo me siento mal—intervino Jacobo—, no me mueve una razón digna como la de Quinto.

Lisa se interesó en las palabras del rubio, alto, y esbelto teniente.

—¿Qué lo mueve a usted, teniente?

—Vine aquí por usted—desviando la mirada hacia los radares—. En realidad me enlisté y vine por usted, porque en mi adolescencia, cuando creía que lo justo era protestar por tanta violencia que provenía de los militares tuve la suerte de encontrarme con un piloto en Ciudad Granito que me dijo que si llegaba a conocerla conseguiría visualizar la razón de la verdadera lucha.

La mirada de Jacobo se encontró con la de Lisa.

—Rick Hunter.

Lisa sintió que en un segundo le faltaba el aire, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—¿Él?

Jacobo asintió.—Había una convocatoria, un tal Kyle llenaba recintos e intentaba convencernos de su postura anti militar—rió—.La juventud es tan susceptible a los lavados de cerebros.

Quinto y Lisa asintieron.

—Sí, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí.—concluyó.

Lisa pensó que todos en el fondo tenían una poderosa razón en la elección de sus caminos y ninguna dejaba de ser menos noble que la otra. Volvió la atención a sus propios asuntos y se dio cuenta que durante la conversación había dejado la frecuencia de radio abierta, y se preguntó si él estaba allí.

—¿Has estado escuchando?—esperó un momento, entonces respiró tranquila—¡Uff! Creí que...

—¿Cuál es tu jerarquía?—la pregunta azotó de pronto los sentidos de Lisa y su repuesta fue un silencio a su perturbación—¿Acaso ya no quiere hablar?

Jacobo y Quinto ya se estaban movilizando para monitorear la transmisión, pero ella negó con la cabeza y les señaló la salida. Una vez sola ella dijo:—No puedo hablarte de mí si no me has dicho nada de ti.

—Te dije donde estoy, ya es información.

—No es válida.

Él rió.—Eres una mujer que estás en un alto nivel de jerarquía, por eso te atreves a hablarme con osadía.

—¿Te molesta?

—No estoy acostumbrado, me insulta tu arrogancia.

Lisa sintió como si la hubiesen apuñalado, todo su cuerpo ardió por la actitud de él.

—Bien, te daré en el gusto.

Cortó la transmisión una vez más ignorando la razón verdadera del porqué no respondió a pesar de la agresión, alzó la vista y se quedó absorta en la actividad de los radares mientras su mente permanecía completamente en blanco.

* * *

** Fin Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Hasta pronto.**  
**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CONTACTO**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

o

Parte de la forma de entretención de Lisa había sido encargarse de analizar exhaustivamente los informes provenientes del área médica, realmente quería conocer la evolución de los sentimientos de cada uno de los residentes y saber si después de tres años habían dejado atrás las emociones que amenazaban la sensación de bienestar. Al cabo de unas cuantas semanas estaba conforme con los resultados.

Ella no había vuelto a plantarse frente al radio, dejó aquella función delegada en otras personas mientras un equipo especialista provisto con los últimos adelantos en tecnología estaba próximo en arribar y la misión de ellos era clara: evaluar la naturaleza del contacto.

La jornada había concluido satisfactoriamente, Claudia Grant estaba al otro lado de una pantalla, llevaban una hora de conversación casual; ambas agradecían las mejores que después de tantos años de trabajo le permitían entablar contacto directo.

—¿Y entonces no me dirás?—Lisa volvía a insistir con una pregunta cuya respuesta la morena había callado y es que desde siempre en su fuero interno tuvo curiosidad por el hijo de Minmei, le habría gustarlo conocerlo; pero ella en realidad quería saber si se parecía a Rick .

—Se parece mucho a su madre—Lisa cruzó los brazos y adoptó expresión muy seria—. Está bien. Se parece al padre, ¿eso querías saber?

—Sí—suspiró—.Ahora me pregunto si llegará a ser un buen piloto como su padre.

Claudia echó a reír—El pobre chico ni siquiera pensará a ser militar con un padrastro como es Kyle.

—Entonces ya es definitivo.

—Anoche lo declararon por televisión, se casan en un mes más.

Lisa sonrió y se acomodó los cabellos tras las orejas, se dejó caer en su silla y comenzó a balancearse. Claudia se notó preocupada.—¿Lisa, estás bien?

—¿Tendría razón para no estarlo?—amplió aún más su sonrisa sabiendo que justamente a ella no la iba a convencer con otra pregunta—.Estoy bien. Estoy perfectamente bien.—señaló con mucha seguridad.

Claudia se relajó, con el pasar de los minutos Lisa se dio cuenta que se desligó de la conversación y en cierta forma no sabía de qué hablaba su amiga con tanto énfasis, se había quedado presa en el radio y consumida por la tentación de buscar la frecuencia, entablar contacto, saber cómo estaba aquél personaje tan desagradable y atractivo a la vez. De pronto solo surgió, su mano se movió sola. Justo cuando encontró la frecuencia, el contacto con Claudia se perdió. Miró hacia el lado. Los oficiales que se entretenían en sus propias funciones para darle tranquilidad en su conversación estaban a cabeza gacha, necesitaba restablecer el contacto. Sus labios comenzaban a moverse para llamar la atención cuando él de nuevo estaba allí.

—¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Acaso dije algo que te molestó?

Sus ojos se movieron de un lugar a otro buscando sus auriculares, su personal no se había dado cuenta de nada y era muy probable que pensaran que seguía con Claudia e iba a aprovechar la situación.

—¿Cómo sabes cuándo soy yo, cuando estoy sola o hay alguien más?

—Lo intuyo.

Lisa alzó las cejas, por mera intuición no sabría si él estaba solo, ni siquiera sabía si realmente era un él, porque podría ser un ella.

—Me llamas mujer, ¿y tú que eres?

—Lo que ustedes considerarían un hombre.

—Ahora pareces entenderme muy bien y tienes claro lo que dices.

—Curiosidad.

—No lo entiendo.

—Eso es lo que me ha guiado a averiguar un poco más de tu raza, aunque...

— ¿Aunque qué?—intuyendo la intensión de algo más. Él no contestó—Detesto que te contengas.

—Me gustaría saber dónde estás.

"No lo sabe" Lisa pensó— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres hacerme una vista? —La risa en él se desató inmediatamente— ¿Eso es un no? —silencio—.En mi sano juicio no te lo diría, no sé quién eres.

—Y no te conviene saberlo.

— ¿Por qué continuas? Estas charlas parecen sin sentido.

—Ya te lo dije, es curiosidad.

—Podrían castigarme por esto.

—Pero continúas.

Lisa se sintió tentada a buscar la frase correcta. —Me gusta el peligro—dijo finalmente.

—Sois una raza con emociones tan primitiva —Riendo.

—Ya volviste a ser ofensivo.

—No es ofensa decir que son primitivos, los hechos hablan por sí mismos.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

—Sé lo que tengo que saber.

Lisa cortó el contacto una vez más.

—Lo odio—siseó atrayendo la atención de los demás—Juro que si lo encuentro no le quedarán ganas de provocarme.

El operador de radar rió, ella lo miró enojada.

— ¿Qué? —el oficial volvió a lo suyo mientras otro reía—No se atreva.

—Dada su reputación me parecía muy raro tanta tranquilidad en usted—él sabía que estaba arriesgando la vida—. Es que sí Capitana Hayes, usted ya no parecía usted, y perdone que hable con tal osadía.

—Mantén la lengua tras los dientes, Teniente. —comenzó a reír sin esperarlo; luego movió su cabeza resignadamente—. Pero es cierto, sólo había una persona que solía sacarme de mis casillas de esta manera.

o

El tiempo había despertado la curiosidad de la RDF. Si el universo mismo era un sitio abierto a muchas posibilidades, si la tierra y sus aliados Zentradie tenían un enemigo en común que buscaban la primera oportunidad para tomar ventaja, ¿cómo una estación en construcción, con una dotación mínima de personal continuaba ajena a cualquier tipo de contacto hostil con el enemigo?...Desde el principio Lisa se había sentido molesta, siempre creyó que el Zentradie seguiría las huellas de cualquier movimiento humano, y a menos que estuviesen enceguecidos por una poderosa estrategia en poco tiempo los hubiera tenido en las cercanías, y hubieran tenido que tolerar pequeñas oleadas tras oleada de ataque, como sucedía con el SDF-1 en otros tiempo.

—Te haré llegar los planos del proyecto—Lisa suspiró.

Antes de los Zentradie los humanos ambicionaban mucho, siempre había un grupo aspirando a un poquito más de recursos y territorio, escuadrones enteros de soldados iban tras un trofeo que dejaba muchas bajas por ambos lados, donde nadie era el bueno y nadie era el malo, entonces mientras más se ambicionaba tanto más se perdía. Simplemente era imposible defender tanto territorio con las fuerzas diseminadas por todo el Globo. Comenzaba a visualizarse como los humanos retomaban sus costumbres, tras haber superado la barrera de la tierra querían un poquito más del espacio, ¿pero serían capaces de defenderlo?

— ¿Qué pasa Lisa?

Ella meditó un poco sus palabras— ¿Usted está de acuerdo, almirante Gloval?

—No—Con toda tranquilidad fumó de su pipa y de pronto Lisa perdía la visión completa de su rostro tras el humo desprendido—. La estación espacial es una cosa, la base lunar es otra.

—Aquí siempre hemos estado expuestos, es raro que en tanto años nos hayan dejado tranquilos.

—No llames a la desgracia, Lisa—sonriendo

—Ahora es supersticioso.

—He leído cada informe tuyo, créeme que siento una incertidumbre que no sentí nunca jamás. Él es realmente un ser interesante, pero...—tomó una pausa para aspirar su pipa una vez más—Lisa, no debes perder tu horizonte.

—No entiendo.

—Llega al fondo de esto, si puedes descubrir de quien se trata, si es una amenaza para nosotros o no, intenta tranquilizar tus reacciones, no seas imprudente ni explosiva.

—Sí, señor.

—Lisa, no lo tomes como una orden sino como un consejo.

Ella sintió como si su padre hablara a través de las palabras del hombre viviente que más respetaba, asintió con un ligero asentimiento y se despidió. Luego de un momento la sala vio interrumpidas por el anuncio de un oficial que venía acompañado de visitas.

Allí estaba el arquitecto en persona, quizás unas de la persona más deslumbrante por su genialidad.

—Doctor Lang, sea bienvenido nuevamente—saludando reglamentariamente.

Lang sonrió cortésmente.

—Capitana Hayes, el gusto es mío.

Lisa acompañó a Emil en un rápido recorrido por todas las instalaciones, él sólo quería una inspección visual de todo y después dejaría el tiempo para los detalles, finalmente se instalaron en el amplio comedor de oficiales, bebieron café tranquilamente y a raíz de un capricho terminaron en una sala donde podría charlar. Ellos dos, una amplia mesa curva entre medios, sillas suficientes para una reunión de al menos doce personas; tecnología de comunicación a disposición y la privacidad suficiente para tratar temas delicados.

—Las decisiones del Almirante Gloval evitaron la extinción de la humanidad. —planteó él.

—Jamás lo he dudado.

—No eres la persona adecuada para esta labor —quiso ir directamente al grano.

—Está poniendo en juicio mis capacidades —procuró que sus ojos se encontraran con su interlocutor, orgullo no le permitía bajar la cabeza ante cuestionamientos.

Comprendiendo, él sonrió ligeramente.

—Cualquiera habría ejecutado muy bien la tarea —se percató del ligero brillo de desafío en los ojos de ella, le divirtió encontrarse frente a alguien como ella en estas circunstancias. Amplió aún más su sonrisa. —Me explico.

—Sí, hágalo.

Lang bajó la cabeza, miró la portada de la gruesa carpeta que tenía entre manos y alzó la vista.

—Tu sitio es la tierra —precisó —.Gloval ha perdido su poder de mando y necesita un pilar donde apoyarse, creo que eres la persona ideal para poner un poco de orden al caos que se está desatando. Debes saber, desde un punto de vista muy personal, que es detestable cuando la política nos obliga a seguir burocracia innecesarias.

Lisa se removió incómoda dentro de su uniforme—Pensé que había venido a inspeccionar las instalaciones.

—Es una de mis principales razones.

Ella se sobó las sienes mientras buscaba como continuar. Finalmente suspiró.

—No creo volver a encajar en la tierra, aquí tengo todo lo que necesito.

Como el hombre experimentado que era analizando las situaciones tenía un sentido extremo para detectar cuando alguien mentía o no revelaba sus razones reales—Ha venido aquí y asumido el mando porque Henry Gloval no quiso perder a un oficial de capacidades extraordinarias en el sufrimiento provocado por un capricho.

—¡Jamás fue un capricho!—azotó la mesa con la palma de su mano y al verse exaltada inmediatamente regresó a la compostura y moderó su tono—. Amaba de verdad—destiló absoluta sinceridad—.Amar y perder, ¿alguna vez lo ha experimentado?

—Muchas veces, en nuestro mundo es algo usual.

—Está acostumbrado—lo desafió una vez con la mirada—. No señor, he sido enviada aquí a cumplir una misión, en mi carrera he fracasado una sola vez y no quiero volver a repetirlo.

Lang no replicó, conocía muy bien la reputación de Lisa y comprendía el valor que ella tenía para Gloval. Si bien veía casi perdidas las esperanzas de ir al rescate de uno de los oficiales más respetados de todos, valoraba estar ahí con alguien que sabía, le ayudaría a resolver un misterio. Respiró profundamente mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo de emoción. — ¿Qué tal si me cuentas algo sobre tu extraño amigo?

Lisa se relajó y durante la siguiente hora contó a Lang detalle de las conversaciones y él dio conocer su punto de vista, le habló sobre expectativas reales determinar quién era, y expresó su deseo de lograr entablar una charla con él.

—No responde a nadie más. —Lisa aclaró.

—Mmm— apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su barbilla en ellos —. Nuestro fantasma es selectivo. Y nos ha estado evaluando a través de ti.

—Al principio su dialecto era extraño y con el tiempo ha mejorado, a veces tengo la impresión de que trato con alguno de los nuestros, quiere decir que se esmera en su objetivo, sea cual sea.

—Creo que podemos intuirlo.

—No podemos intuir, pretendo encontrar el punto de presión exacto para conseguir información real. Si existe, podría estar muy cerca de nosotros, o entre nosotros y no lo sabríamos hasta muy tarde. Sé que no es confiable, pero en algún minuto va a caer y será materia de nosotros discernir entres sus verdades y mentiras.

—No es el procedimiento más adecuado, pero podría resultar. Lo dejo en tus manos.

—Ya no está en mis manos, vendrán a tomar el asunto por cuentas propias.

Lang rió divertido.

—Un representante del GTU coordinando las acciones—Deslizó su carpeta hasta Lisa—.Esa información te servirá.

Lisa abrió la primera página, registró el rostro del hombre de la fotografía y parte de sus antecedentes personales; luego fue a la segunda página y continuó rápidamente por las otras. Tendría a un hombre lleno de galardones a pesar de su corta edad, quizás uno de los mejores previsores en materias terrestres, no obstante no reconocía títulos en materias expedicionarias.

—Nos hubieran designado a una modelo y no había diferencia—cerró la carpeta bruscamente—. Sin embargo, le daré una oportunidad. Ahora ellos mandan.

—En algún momento todo estallará, cuando se den cuenta que las gestiones del GTU no es lo mejor para todos.

—Espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando eso suceda. —respondió ácidamente.

o

Una taza de café acompañaba la extensión de su jornada. Leía detenidamente el historial de Henry Mitchell, pero su mente se resistía a realizar un exhaustivo análisis de su experiencia impresa en papel, por más que lo intentaba no podía evitar volver a la primera página y contemplar su imagen. Castaño, pelo lacio, ojos negros, nariz recta, mandíbula cuadrada, labios carnosos y tentadores...Irremediablemente un profundo suspiro escapó y la pregunta surgió.

¿Será guapo?

Se vio a sí misma idealizando a un ideal de hombre, de hermosa sonrisa, atlético, manos gruesas, buenos sentimientos.

Rió.

"No Lisa-se dijo-, te lo imaginas así y puede ser alguien con forma de calamar, o una máquina"

Pero al menos había una razón para sentirse distinta.

Mientras se duchaba y preparada mentalmente ordenaba una serie de preguntas, si quería obtener algo de cada conversación debía estar preparada y buscar la manera de ser más lista que él, tenderle una trampa, volverse interesante, obligarlo a tomar la iniciativa y orillarlo a ser traicionado por su propia lengua.

—No puedo fallar.

o

— ¡Carajo!

Bajaba las escalerillas en tanto se abotonaba la chaqueta del uniforme.

Malas cosas sucedían de vez en cuando, pero en general esa zona del espacio no se caracterizaba por dejar despojos humanos en el camino. Era la primera vez que perdía un piloto, y no un novato cualquiera sino un prometedor muchacho tenía muchas proyecciones en su carrera.

Lisa no se hubiese imaginado que en un vuelo rutinario las cosas se saldrían de control si la ruta era siempre la misma y los pilotos la conocían a la perfección, iban y venían sin obstáculos en el camino, sin más reportes que el de un aburrido paseo en un recinto frío y oscuro como era el espacio fuera de ésa estación.

La situación era un caos en la sala de control, apenas entró el ambiente se tensó.

—El Varitech estalló —informó Jacobo —.No hubo ningún informe de desperfecto.

—Una mala maniobra. —supuso.

—La investigación nos dará la respuesta.

—No es aceptable perder a un piloto de esta forma.

Pero a su criterio no era más digno ver morir a un hombre en medio de una guerra. Karl y Rick vinieron sus pensamientos y se preguntó si todos quienes la rodeaban de alguna forma debía lidiar con el fantasma de una muerte prematura.

Una sensación de frío recorrió su columna vertebral.

Se negaba a dejar fluir las emociones y justo ahí estaba el botón, el tentador botón del viejo transmisor de ondas de radio. Dejó que sus sentidos se perdieran en el sonido de la estática, hasta que esta cesó, y la profunda voz masculina emergió repentinamente.

—_"Mala gente, malas costumbres"—_Lisa guardó silencio— Después de buscar llegué a la conclusión que es la frase que más describe a los dependientes de la protocultura.

— ¿Y merecemos ser extintos por nuestra maldad?—La respuesta la intuyó—Hoy sé un poco más de ti.

—Son una plaga. —habló fríamente él.

—Y tu interés radica en saber hasta dónde puede propagarse esta plaga—se oyó una profunda carcajada.

—. Créeme, podríamos sorprenderte.

—Tú lo consigues. Siempre tan arrogante y ahora estás...—se tomó su tiempo—triste.

Esconder su fragilidad en ese preciso momento era imposible, pero tampoco era sabio confirmar las suposiciones a un desconocido.

—Hoy murió alguien de los míos, ¿magnificas lo que es eso?

—No.

—Pues entre los míos solemos sentir pena por nuestros seres queridos, familia, amigos, conocidos…

—Amor o pena—pausa en la que Lisa creyó oír un ruido similar a algo rasgándose— ¿Sentimientos? No sé qué es eso, pero a veces, sólo a veces, sentimos dolor físico. La fragilidad es sólo para los humanos.

Lisa movió la cabeza negativamente, aquellas palabras la habían decepcionado.


End file.
